


You and me, together.

by irozukusekai



Category: irozuku sekai no ashita kara
Genre: Because I can., F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, first fic, how would the future be fine you ask?, like dr brown from back to the future, queue me drawing on a whiteboard, self-indulgent au where hitomi is adopted and doesnt need to go back to the future, she's adopted because that'd mean there wouldnt be a time disturbance if she werent to go back, the future would just change a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irozukusekai/pseuds/irozukusekai
Summary: Hitomi and Yuito cuddle and discuss the past, the future, and the present.





	You and me, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please do leave feedback. English isn't my first language, so I may be prone to grammatical errors.

It's a cold winter night, and the snowfall outside makes it all the more magical. Hitomi has been in this year for quite a while now, overcoming all the challenges that dare face her. It's been tough, but here she is. Here _they_ are. Finding a spell to stop her from disappearing into the time rifts was nothing but a lucky break. A nod from the universe that she's allowed to be happy. The lights dimmed to a comfortable level and pressed closely to each other's bodies, Yuito picks up his comforter and wraps it around the two of them. Hitomi can hear his heartbeat as she presses her head to his chest, drifting off a little. Breaking the comfortable silence gently, Yuito speaks up. “Remember when you first arrived here? You looked so confused, and I was so dense about how I felt.” Hitomi giggles. “I do. I'm just so happy I managed to stay here..” She seems to choke on her words after that, holding something back. Yuito lets out a soft 'hmm?' in curiosity. The silver-haired girl blushes, burying her face deeper. She whispers, muffled into Yuito's chest; “Because I love you.”. Yuito smiles softly, bringing his lips down to the top of Hitomi's head and kissing her hair gently. “I love you too.”. A moment of silence falls again. “What will we do tomorrow?” the love-struck boy says. Hitomi shrugs and says she doesn't know. Yuito drapes his arm across her back, holding her close to him. He never wants to let her go. He was so afraid he'd lose her, all the time. He was just too dense to realize it, hence his friends lovingly referring to him as an 'incel'. (He had to look up what that meant. He wasn't pleased.) He buries his face into Hitomi's hair, kissing it over and over, softly. “I've been thinking. Can I, can I draw you?” Hitomi's expression turns to one of surprise, before letting out a gentle 'Yes'. They hold onto each other for as long as they can, until they both fall asleep and morning comes. The future they'll spend together has arrived.


End file.
